Taking Care of the Light
by The Unknown Thing
Summary: Little Link is taken from Kokiri forest by a dark shadow after the Spell of Time cast by the Goddesses took him a little too far back. Dark Link is free and wants payback but does he have it in him to end little Link's life? Let's hope not...


**Taking Care of the Light.**

Little Link is taken from Kokiri forest by a dark shadow after the Spell of Time cast by the Goddesses took him a little too far back. Dark Link is free and wants payback but does he have what it takes to end little Links life? Let's hope not…

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Warnings: Yaoi, Language and violence. Dark Link/Link pairing. And just so you know: the Goddesses cast the spell of time **BUT **Zelda was the one who erased Link's memories. I don't know if this actually happens in the game (me and my friend Shadow Hylian weren't sure) but scince I am the author I bestow upon this fic the gift artistic license, which basically means I can do anything I want, even if it dosen't follow the storyline. So there.-Sticks her tounge out-

* * *

Chapter one: Where there is Light there is Darkness...

* * *

It was always dark in Links dreams... not bad dark, just Dark dark, you know the kind where you couldn't see three feet in front of you?

Yeah, that kind.

However, it was strange: though he never ever saw anything here he could sometimes feel things...things like anger and hate, he could even feel evil sometimes, though not very often, like it was hidden. He didn't know what it meant and he'd never told any of the other Kokiri children about it, he hadn't even spoken to the Great Deku tree about it either. He wondered if he should...

At the moment in his dream he could feel something different than the usual hate and frustration...it was satisfaction? A rather large amount of satisfaction at that and it seemed to be getting stronger. Why?

Link wasn't sure but he knew he didn't like it.

Suddenly he was jerked into the the realm of conciousnes...only to find the Darkness from his dreams looming over him.

He wanted to scream as a wave of malice overtook his senses, and scream he did. He was in big trouble...he needed help fast!

"Hel-mmph!" He had stried to call out but a strange hand had shot out from the black form and silenced him, it looked like it was made of pure darkness. He couldn't ponder it for long as a raspy voice, one that would haunt Link forever, sounded from within the Darkness. It reaked of pure evil.

"Hush now little Hero, it'll all be over soon." It laughed and Link passed out from fear.

* * *

Dark Link was pleased, very pleased in fact. The reason? The Goddesses had screwed up. The time spell they cast had taken everything, save him, too far back into the past. And though it had no effect on him it did affect the wards holding him in the water temple: in this time they didn't exist yet. 

With nothing to bind him he was now free, free to run, free to roam...and free to get revenge on the ones that made him...

And he knew exactly how to accomplish it: Link.

He was their hope, their light and their pawn. The so called Hero of Time who remembers nothing of his deeds. He was the one they made him from, the one that kept him tied to this world. In this time Link was powerless to stop him. In this time Link was but a mere helpless little child who still belived he was Kokiri.

He grinned: he was almost there, the Kokiri forest was in his sight.

'Just a little more...'

A scream pierced the air, a childs scream...Link's scream...

"What the hell!?!"

Bursting through the foliage Dark Link sped off towards where he knew Link's tree house was hoping to the Goddesses that it was only Link having a nightmare...

He wasn't worried for the boy, not at all. He just didn't want the brat dead yet. That was his right... If someone got to him before he did...

But wait, who would attack Link in this time? There was no one (except himself of course) that remembered the events from that time...or was he?

He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Yes he'd find out soon enough but could he handle what he would see? 

Lets find out...

The Dark shape made it's way out of Links little abode, long, thin shadowy hands holding Link's little green-clad form close to itself as it moved. The 'Great' Deku tree was foolish to try and bar his path with it's goodness, it wouldn't be long now till the evil he implanted in it took hold and poisoned the minds of the Kokiri. Foolish little twig.

The snapping of branches alerted him of the fast approach of someone other than the shadows he had sent out earlier. They were quick and light on their feet by the sounds of it and obviously skilled with some form of weapon if they got past his underlings...

But it didn't matter. The Hero of Time was in his hands now, once this little bothersome task was taken care of nothing, not even the 'almighty' Zelda would be able to stop him.

Hmph. The girl was entirely too foolish, overconfident and stupid for her own good. Really, for the one bearing the Triforce of Wisdom she really screwed up: wiping the childs memories? Hoping that the Hero would be able to reclaim his lost childhood with this second chance?

How stupid for her to think that the Goddesses would loose their hold on their toy, their precious little scape-goat.

For every mistake those foolish beings had made, this boy was making up for them under the guise of being a saviour for his world.

Poor thing. It was exactly as it was all those millenia ago for him...used and used, again and again with the twisting of time, never knowing, never ending and never a word of thanks for the heart ache.

Amia...he, just like the boy, had quested with the Ocarina to rid the land of darkness...he had found love with her, the woman whom he met along the way...untill time was reversed and he was made to forget. Later on he had grown up again, meeting her once more only to find themselves as enemies. Her blood still stained his hands after all this time.

But, he remembered now. And he wanted those stuck-up creators to fall. Rebirth was a handy thing.

And then they sent this boy to stop him.

No matter that the child was opposing him, that the boy was fighting for the Goddesses...no, when the time had came for the final battle he couldn't help but see himself.

The one fighting for what he thought was right, for the friends he hoped to see again after his ordeal.

The child didn't know...what would happen once his task was complete, once his usefulness was over. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the boy that was so much like himself at that age.

And so he lost.

He, Gannondorf, lost to a child that was a shadow of his former self all because of _them_.

It was time, however, that _they_ payed dearly for their actions against both him and the boy.

Oh this'll be so much fun.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Especially when he got this one on his side...

"...Welcome...little shadow..."

* * *

Unknown: Aanndd CUT! Whew! Glad that's done...so, guys, whadaya think? 

Little Link: -Tugs at Unknown's sleeve- Who were those people?

Unknown: Hmmm? Oh just your dark side (Sounds like something out of Star Wars...O.O) and arch-nemisis...

Little Link: Oh...-sticks his finger in his mouth cutely- wass an narch nemisis?

Dark Link: Oi! Why the hell are you pairing me up with him?

Unknown: -Clasps her hands over Little Link's ears- Language! And as for the pairing can you honestly look at this face and tell me he's not cute?

Dark Link: -Looks at his tiny counter-part and tries hard not to squeal-

Unknown: -Smirks- See? Now where is that Gannondorf? Oh! -Looks at readers- Don't forget to review and sorry about my other fics. I'm finding it a little hard to get the second chapters written down so hopefully I'll get everything sorted soon. Bye bye! -Walks into the kitchen- Oi! Gannon get out of the fridge!


End file.
